


Mops and Titans

by CardsnThorns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardsnThorns/pseuds/CardsnThorns
Summary: Just mad it up as I went along. My first fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven_in_the_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_in_the_night/gifts).



"Would you kill a Titan with a mop?.

"I don't think that's possible."

"I'm not asking could you. I'm asking would you."

He turns away from the wall he's scrubbing to look at me fully.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I'm standing in the middle of the room with my arms crossed and a contemplative expression.

"There are without a doubt, two things you're obsessed with. Cleaning and killing Titans. I'm just wondering if they'd combine."

He turns back to the wall and back to his cleaning.

"I'm not obsessed with killing Titans."

"Says the guy with the highest Titan kill count."

"One: it's my job. Two: I'm just that good."

"You didn't deny being obsessed with cleaning."

He doesn't say anything. Neither do I. For about five minutes.

"Is it a kink?"

He turns back to me. A washcloth gripped tightly in his fist.

"Shut up, or I'll have to clean the shit from your glasses."

"Is it?"

Next thing I know I'm in the floor. A midget straddling me. Said midget trying to smother me with a wet rag.

I struggle and flail about uselessly. How is someone shorter than me, stronger than me? It's kinda hot.

when I've calmed down enough, the cloth is removed. And I'm staring into an ever indifferent face.

"Will you shut up now?"

I nod.

Without another word he gets off me and goes back to his wall. I get up and sit down in a chair that's in the room. For almost half an hour nothing is said.

"And to answer your question: yes. I would kill a Titan with a mop if I ever got the chance."

A few more minutes of silence.

"What about my other question?"

Silence.

"Because I wouldn't object."

More silence.

Did I cross a line? I get up to leave. When I reach the threshold, he calls out.

"Hanji."

"Hm?"

A second of silence.

"My room. Ten minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> When I searched "who has killed the most titans", Levi's wiki page was on of the results


End file.
